Twos a Couple, Threes a Crowd
by Sayoko's-fire
Summary: Title nothing really to do with it Sakuras a new kid at school and Syaorans a popular guy who sticks to himself most the time. Tomoyos a popular designer and Eriol a VERY wierd kid who is always hanging with Syaoran.[HIATUS]
1. New Kid In School

Summary: Sakuras a new kid at school and Syaorans a popular guy who sticks to himself most the time. Tomoyos a popular designer and Eriol a VERY wierd kid who is always hanging with Syaoran. What do you think when they all group together?

_Twos a couple, Threes a crowd_

Chapter one: New Kid In School

Sakura walked to school a little nervous. She had just moved to Tomoeda from Kyoto and didn't know anyone yet. When she arrived at the front of the school she started in awe at it. it was HUGE, she had no clue where to even start to look for the office. Good thing she decided to come early or she probable wouldn't even find her class in time.

Sakura sighed and head in. She might as well start before she wound up late anyways. She headed down the hall and within ten minutes found the office. She got her schedule and started looking for her first class. She found her class right when the bell rang.

When she walked in the class hushed and stared at her. she walked up to the teacher. "I'm new my names Sakura Kinomoto."

Eriol's POV/ back up aways before Sakura comes in

Eriol spotted someone familiar in the halls and ran over to him. "Hello, Syaoran! Hows your day?"

"It just started."

Eriol gasps, "why Syaoran didn't you know? Your day started three hours ago! How could you forget already!" Eriol asked with a surprised expression.

"I didn't."

"...Then why did you say it JUST started? It didn't JUST start."

"It did." Syaoran stated towards there first class.

_Hmmm lets see yesterday was red so maybe blue today?_ "Hey, Syaoran? Green or Blue?"

"For what?"

"Well I couldn't decide from green, or blue and yesterday I went for red, so I was thinking blue, but maybe green would do, but then I like purple, so maybe it should be purple."

"Color for what?"

"Lets see...I know! I go with Blue it matches!" Eriol pulls out some blue nail polish. He looks up to see Syaoran giving him wierd looks. "What?"

Normal POV

"Maybe you should wait till after class?" Syaoran pointed to a few people giving him wierd looks. "Oh." He put the nail polish away and slumped in his chair. As the bell rang a girl walked in and talked to the teacher. The teacher turns to the class and says. "Class, this is Sakura Kinomoto, a new student here. Please make her welcome." The teacher looks around and the points. "Miss Kinomoto you can sit infront of Hiiragizawa, Hirragizawa, please raise your hand.

Eriol Raises his hand and then going back to chosing a color for Syaoran. Poor poor Syaoran was either going to get pink or green.As soon as Sakura sat down the girl to her right started to talk to her. "Hello Kinomoto may I call you Sakura? I'm Tomoyo Daidouji. Call me Tomoyo." Sakura nodded and asked. "Could you show me around this school? It looks so big I don't think I'll be able to find my classes."

"Sure for one favor."

"What?"

"You try on some of my designs! I got these new ones and I need some one Kawaii to wear them and your perfect!" Sakura sweatdrops.

Eriol taps her shoulder and she turns to him. "Hi! I'm Eriol, which color do you thing would fit him." Points to Syaoran. "Green, or pink?"

"Umm green, why?"

"No reason." Wow he listened to Syaoran. "Sakura right? Thats Syaoran. Do you like pink or red better?"

...Pink? Why?" Eriol opens his mouth to say something but Syaoran who was listening cuts in and says. "Ignore him its better you do."

"O..k..." Sakura turns back to face the teacher and sees some people giving her glares. She turns to Tomoyo and asks in a whisper, "Why are they glaring at me?"

"Cause Syaoran talked to you, its not usual he talks to someone only when he has to." "Oh" Sakura turns back to the teacher.

"Ok class pick your partner."

Sakura turns to Tomoyo. "Pick for what?"

Tomoyo laughs and says, "Be my partner it will be easier since you weren't here for the lesson were doing this for."

"Ok."

"Syyyaaaooorrraaannn!" A bunch of girls said at once. "Be my partner!" They glared at each other then turned back to Syaoran. Syaoran seemed not to be paying attention to then and instead was talking to Eriol. "So which are we doing?"

Eriol turned...then turned again and then the light caught his classes and he smirked. "We shall do...plan A." Syaroan stared at him then shook his head. 

Sakura looked at Tomoyo and asked, "Whats he mean plan A?"

Tomoyo shrugs. "I don't know thats just him." Sakura nodded and the bell rings. Syaoran darts out the door with the group of girls _still_ asking the same question. Sad they can't take a hint can they? Eriol followed Tomoyo and Sakura out. Sakura turned back to his,

"Why are you following us?"

Eriol blinks then said," But how can't I? Syaoran ran off and of got no one else to hang around! Your my only friends left!" Sakura and Tomoyo both sweatdrop and look at each other. "O..k.." They say at the same time.

By lunch time it was starting to get creep with Eriol following them around. As they were head for the cafeteria sakura said, "Oh I need to go get something from my locker I'll meet up with you guys at the cafeteria." Sakura head off and Tomoyo look to Eriol. "Umm...Maybe I'll go with her..." As she started to walk after Sakura Eriol said,

"NOOOOO! TOMOYO DON"T LEAVE ME ALL ALONE! NOT AGAIN I CAN"T- Oh look theres Syaoran." A surprised Tomoyo got dragged over to Syaoran by Eriol. "HIIIII SYAORAN! Hows your day so far?"

"...You seen to say that every time I talk to you."

"Look who I brought with me! Tomoyo! say hi to Tomoyo! Come on you can do it!" Both were staring at Eriol now. "...Soooooo are we going to the cafeteria or not? We need to still meet up with Sakura! Oh no I forgot!" Now he pulled Tomoyo and Syaoran to the cafeteria. They sat down at a table and not long after Sakura came up. "Hey Tomoyo, Eriol, Syaoran." Eriol said hello and started talking again and Tomoyo said hi, but Syaoran gave no answer and seemed to be in his own thoughts.

"Hey, Hey, Sakura, Tomoyo, Wanna see something funny?" They shrugged and Eriol pulled out a small flat screen.(With out a stand that holds it up) He raises his eyebrows and presses a button. Words started to appear on the screen.

_Damn, what was that feeling? I've- Eriol...I'm going to kill you!_

"Damnit! Eriol! I told you to stop reading my thoughts!" Eriol jumped up and run for his life from a screaming Syaoran.

"Umm? Shouldn't we try and stop them?"

"Nahh its better not to stick your head in that, Syaoran might tare it off." Tomoyo continued to eat her lunch.

"Ow, yeah, but what of Eriol? Think hes going to live?"

Tomoyo nodded. "He usual does in the end, so theres not much to worry about."

"Does Eriol always tick him off?"

"Almost always trys to everyday."

"Wow."

"Ummhmm."

"..."

"..."

"Hes chocking Eriol now."

"Ok maybe we should stop he..."

"Eriols turning blue."

"Yup he finally got to him...Wow didn't take that much."

Sakura nodded and walked over to them. She tapped Syaoran and he glared at her. She jumped and said, "uh, umm, Eriols turning blue now and you should probable stop chocking him now."

Syaoran now a little red glared at Eriol, but relunctatly let go of him and walked back to there table. Sakura bent down and poked Eriol. "Hey, Eriol? You alive? Or did he kill you?"

A moment of silence then Eriol said, "I-I am alive? I can breathe! Finally! I thought he might actually kill me this time, sheesh its not like I didn't look at his thoughts before. Hmm, but you know this time his thoughts were way off of normal? Wonder why..."Eriol thought for a second the sat up and got an evil grin.

Sakura twitched and inched away. "E-Eriol? Are you ok? Y-you look like your grinning evilly?"

"Oh I'm fine just splended did the evil grin work? Cause I've been working on it lately and Syaoran doesn't react to it, but this time it seemed to work."

"So you grinned for no reason?" Sakura asked confused as they headed back to the table.

He once again dawned the evil grin and Sakura inched farther away from him again. "It looks like are little Syaoran has..." They arrive at the table to find his poor screen brocken and Syaoran glaring at him. Tomoyo pulled Sakura down next to her.

"Sakura! Meet me at the gate after school ok? Then I can take you to my house and put you in those Kawaii outfits!"

Sakura nodded," Sure, Hey Eriol what were you about to say?"

Eriol chocked on his water. "Oh yes that Syaoran seems to-" The bell rang then and once again they found Syaoran Darting off. Sakura and Tomoyo went off together living Eriol to finish that sentence by himself. Once Eriol notices that everyone has left he jumps up and runs after them screaming, "HEY! WAIT FOR ME!"

Howz you like it? I just thought of it and now damn I got three stories on at once I thing I might stop the Inuyasha for now since I'm outta ideas on it and also since its being typed up on my other computer...sigh oh well. Review please! I would like it. And it helps to give me ideas or the story runs short like my inuyasha one did.


	2. One Embarassing Slip

HAHA! Wow Sorry for all the error in the last one, I was half awake when I wrote it, but I couldn't stop! It was to much fun! Heh.

**Review Replys**

**tori kago no naka kara nako :** Heh, but random is fun!

**cardcaptor fanatic :** Funy will deffinitly be in this fic and Eriol was going to say what Syaorans thoughts ment, but he couldn't! They all are around 17 and 16.

**Alessandria :** Ha! I know! I liked writing it Although you will learn that he does that quite alot poor poor little Syaoran.

**sakuraxsyaoran :** Why thank you! heh, you should soon find out what Eriol was to say.

**pixiequill :** He didn't _try_ to kill Eriol everytime its just he reads his thoughts alot so you could say he just got tired of it. And I agree Syaoran need more to say.

_**Twos a Couple, Threes a Crowd **_

**Chapter Two: One Embarassing Slip  
**

"You really think so?" Sakura turned as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. "Its really different from what I normally wear."

"But of course! It makes you more Kawaii!" Tomoyo, in anime mode, has stars in her eyes.

"Uhh..." Sakura was wearing a blue mini skirt and a white tangtop with a blue sweater with a V neck on over.

"Oh! I know! I got an outfit for you to wear to school tomorrow!"

"What! To school!"

"Well how else will I get the test results? Usually I would use Yuuki for this, but your much more better for this!"

Sakura sighed, "Do I have a choice?"

"Nope!"

"Lovely. Fine, ok as long as its not bad...not that your stuffs bad or anything." Sakura rushed out the last part so Tomoyo wouldn't think she was being mean.

"I know what you mean. Here, this is the outfit I want you to wear to school tomorrow." Sakura nodded and took the outfit. "See you at school tomorrow, Sakura!"

With that Sakura left and headed home.

**xxx**

**To Eriol and Syaoran **

Syaoran was walking home when he heard a really loud 'Syaoran!' from behind him. "Whoa! Sheesh lower the volume whould yah? What do you want?" He glared at Eriol.

"Well I was going to offer something, but since your being so rude, no!" He turned his back to Syaoran.

"Fine, then I'm leaving." Syaoran started to walk off.

"No, Wait! I _was _going to offer something, but I was kidding about the whole 'no' thing."

Syaoran stared at him waiting, "Well?"

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot! I think I'll help you out some since your thoughts-"

"I don't need any of your help."

"Awww, come on you know you like her."

"No."

"Yes you doo!" Eriol said in a sing song voice.

"I need some ear plugs." Syaoran walked off.

"Oh come on! I'm not that bad, am I?"

"Should I answer that, or not? Lets see... Yes, yes you were that bad."

"Your soo mean Syaoran! Ho-hey, where are you going? Don't you live that way?" Eriol Followed Syaoran as he walked the opposite way of his house.

"Yes, but the stores this way."

"Really? What you getting? Can I join you? What store you going to?" Eriol said all that in one breathe and really really fast. Wonder if Syaoran got it all?

'No, I'm walking to the park," Syaoran said sarcasticly. "No I'd rather you go away, but thats never happened so far now has it? Why don't you go bug Tomoyo and Sakura? Maybe they whould try listening to you."

"Great idea! Wait I tried, but Tomoyo pushed me out, cause Sakura was trying on outfits, so I came to bug you since your practice just ended!"

"Great, just great." Syaoran mumbled. He stoped infront of the store and turned to Eriol. "We really need to get you a hobby, cause following your friends really isn't working." Eriol opened his mouth to say something, but Syaoran cut him off. "And no nail polish isn't a hobby, now come on." They headed into the store.

(A/N: HAHAHA! Sorry I had to make Eriol into Nail polish it just makes it really funny that way, but also sad in another way.)

**xxx**

**Sakura POV**

She sighed as she walked home. Tomoyo had offered to give her a ride, but she declinded, wanting to walk. She had to wear that outfit to school tomorrow for Tomoyo even though she didn't really want to. Although it would be nice, to wear it. She opened the front door to come face to face with Touya. "EEEP!" Sakura jumped back.

"Oi, thats no way to say hello." Touya steped to the side to let her in.

"H-hi, Touya. When'd you get here? Weren't you at that college?" Sakura stepped in and sat down on the couch. Touya shut the door behind her and sat down too.

"Yes, I was at the college, but I get a weeks break, so I'm here. And I got back at 2:13 today."

"Oh."

"So how was your first day at this new school?"

"Eh? Oh, umm fine. I've made three friends. Ones quiet, ones wierd, and the others a fashion fanatic and now to test one of her outfits, I'm going to wear it to school tomorow"

"Really? And whos that?"

"Well the fashion obsessed one is Tomoyo Daidouji. The Wierdo is Eriol Hiiragizawa, and the quiet one is Syaoran Li."

"TWO GUYS!"

"Um, yes?"

"HOW CAN YOU ONLY MEET ONE GIRL, BUT TWO GUYS!"

"Umm, well you see Eriol sits behind me and is really wierd, so he started talking to me and Syaorans his friend so thats how I meat him."

Touya growled still not happy, but still said fine to it.

"Yay! Oh! yeah, I still have homework to do!" Sakura darted up to her room and shut the door behind her.

**xxx**

**Next Day Eriol's POV**

Eriol walked into the class room to see a very early Sakura sitting in her seat. Eriol blinked then grinned. "Why Sakura thats a nice outfit your wearing today. Mind if I ask why your so early today?"

Sakura turned at him and he could see a tint of red on her face. "Uh-umm, I was trying this outfit out for Tomoyo as a favor."

(A/N: I'll leave what the outfit looks like up to your imagination since I don't want to come up with one.)

"Really? And who is this Tomoyo?" Sakura sighed and pointed to the side of him. Looking he saw a very evil looking Tomoyo. "Why Tomoyo how are you? Mind if I ask why you look so evil this morning?"

Tomoyo nodded. "Yes. Your answer. You." She walked over to her seat and sat down. "So Sakura hows it coming so far? People like it right?"

Sakura nodded. "Eriol seems to like it, although he can't seem to get that you made it."

Tomoyo glared at Eriol and he found the door quiet interesting, so started scooting towards it. "Ummm, yeah, I'll go look for Syaoran see what hes up to..."

Tomoyo glared again and said, "No you will not. We don't need a mad Syaoran walking into the class with such a pretty sakura sitting right here now can we?"

Eriol thought for a moment then griined. "Off course not! That would ruin it now wouldn't it!" Eriol plopped down in his spot and grinned at them. "So which color would you like?"

"For what-" Sakura started as the door was pushed open quiet loudly. They all looked over to see a surprise Syaoran staring at them. He stared to walk in, but sadly wasn't paying attention to where he stepped and tripped. Tomoyo and Eriol both smirked at this, but Sakura said in a worred tone, "Syaoran? You all right?"

He got up and mummbled, "Fine." and sat at his seat. Deciding to stare out the window instead of them. Eriol still smirking said to Tomoyo. "Well that makes two now. Lets see what the other guys think."

The rest of the class period flew by quiet fast.

**xxx**

**Math period Sakura's POV**

In math Syaoran sat right next to her. Sadly though Eriol and Tomoyo had different class this period so she wasn't with them too. She looked over to see Syaoran tense. She poked him in the side and he looked over. "Hey Syaoran I got a question." She said barely above a whisper.

"Y-yeah?" He asked in a whisper too.

"Whats the answer to problem five?"

"..."

"Syaoran? Syaoran?" She poked him again with her pencil, but got no answer. She sighed. "Okay then..." She turned back to her paper and continued to try and do the paper.

**xxx**

Soooooooooooooooooooooooooo Like it? Hate it? Well don't hate it I'm getting kicked off so this is where I'm leaving it.  
REVIEW PLEASE!  
I'm gonna update ASAP. Literally. I've got little comupter access at the moment so I type when ever I can.  
See'ya all'z later!


	3. Eriol

Hello! Man writing this story is funny Poor Syaoran he had a fall. Lol.

**Review Replies:**

**firefairy0fiera : **I know! Gotta love!

**cardcaptor fanatic :** Eriol can read others mind, but he likes to read Syaorans cause its fun to tease him about it that's why he tried to kill him the last time he did. Syaoran might be able to read peoples thoughts I haven't thought on it yet, heh.

And this is not my first fanfiction, but it is my first cardcaptor fanfiction.

**sakuraxsyaoran :** Of course math! Poor Sakura hates math to no end and I agree with her. Why does math have to be so complicated? Why not just plain and simple, huh? Is it to hard to ask for?

**Twos a Couple, Threes a Crowd**

Chapter Three: _Eriol_

"Poor Syaoran sat on a wall, poor Syaoran had a great fall, poor Syaoran couldn't put his pride back together again." It was after school and Eriol Was _still_ singing that blasted song. Eriol had been singing it since when he tripped this morning every time he saw him. He kept walking with his eyes closed as his eyebrow twitched. Eriol continued to sing getting on his nerves. _1_, Eriol kept singing. _2_, Eriol still singing._ 3_, Eriol got louder. Ok, times up!

"If you don't stop singing that inferno song I'm going to burn your nail polish collection!" A veil pop in his forehead.

Eriol gasped, "NO! You wouldn't! How could you!"

"If you don't shut up I will."

Eriol opened his mouth to say something but quickly shut it.

"..."

"..."

"...Seriously, you wouldn't, right?" Eriol looked over to him with an attempted serious face.

"I would of...If you kept that annoying song up."

"Awww, but it was so fitting! But Sakuras outfit did turn out as a big hit! Everyone really liked it! Now Tomyo's ganna put all her new outfits on Sakura! Of course she had to apologize to Yuuki about it, but she was okay with it saying, 'Sakura was really Kawaii' and they got into a whole discussion about it-" Eriol looked over to see that Syaoran had turned down the street he just past and ran to ketchup with him.

"Anyway, yeah, they went into a whole-" This time Syaoran shut him up by hitting him on the head. Poor Eriol. Never new what hit him.

**x x x **

When Syaoran got home he slumped down on the couch and dropped his bag onto the floor. Sighing he sat like that for a while before getting his homework out. As he started on his homework the day's events kept playing through his head. After a half hour of trying to do homework he gave up and went to take a very, very cold shower.

That seem to work cause when he went back to do his homework he could do it with out the image of Sakura popping up in his head. Once he finished his homework he went to the kitchen to make his dinner when the phone rang. _Who could be calling me?_

Walking over to the phone he picked it up answering with, "Hello?"

"_Hi! How is your evening? Any fun? Did you do your homework? Cause if you did I need some help with my geometry, cause I don't get it, I wonder why I have that class? Oh well, yeah, can I get some of the answers?_" Eriol. Of course Eriol who _else_ would call him?

Syaoran sighed. "Yes I did do it, no you can't have the answer, do the work yourself and how you pass any class is beyond me." He got stuff out to start his dinner, setting it on the counter top.

"_What? Are being mean to me cause I was singing that song? It is isn't it? Ha! That's funny to-_"

Syaoran growled, "Good, Bye." He hung up on him and started his dinner ignoring the phone when it started ringing again. After dinner when he opened his window for the night he watched the rain as it started to fall.

**x x x **

The next day Eriol decided that walking to school with Syaoran would be fun, so he meat Syaoran as he came out of his house. "Hello! Beautiful day is it not?" Syaoran grunted as he unclipped his umbrella and held it over his head to stay dry.

"It's raining." They started on their way to the school as the rain started to poor down harder. Eriol wore a heavy over coat with a hat and no umbrella.

"I know! Isn't it just wonderful? What a beautiful day!" Syaoran cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Beautiful? It's muddy, wet, and cold. How is that beautiful?"

Eriol sadly had to put some thought into that and in the meantime they arrived at school. As they were walking to Syaorans locker first since his was closer Eriol _finally_ got his answer. "Yes! It is! If you look at it in such a way it is." Eriol nodded to confirm his answer. Syaoran rolled his eyes and gave no answer.

They headed to Eriol's locker where he put his wet over coat and hat in his locker and headed to the class. As they walked in they met Sakura and Tomoyo who were currently standing in the doorway. "B-b-but I can't wear that! It-it seems to weird." Sakura was slowly backing away from Tomoyo and towards Syaoran and Eriol. As they stood unnoticed by the girls Eriol saw Sakura backing up and stepped easily out of the way leaving Syaoran there by himself.

"Oh, come on! Just from lunch to the end of the day at least, please?" Tomoyo begged with her hands clasped in front of her. Sakura, wide eyed, backed up shaking her head and hands. She kept backing up until she ran into someone. She froze and looked up. She looked up into beautiful amber eyes. She gulped and jumped away.

"S-sorry! I was talking with Tomoyo and I didn't see you there and sorry!" Sakura franticly said.

Syaoran blinked, mumbled something then walked over to his seat. Eriol did a light 'ooooooh'. Tomoyo glared at him then turned to Sakura who still looked a little startled. "Sakura, dear, will you _please _where the outfit? If not for me then for the people in school? They do look forward to seeing my new designs." Sakura hesitated then nodded.

"Great! Now can we sit before the teacher comes in and scolds us?" Eriol suggested as he headed for his chair. Sakura and Tomoyo followed him and just when they sit down the teacher walks in and starts the lesson.

_That was close,_ Syaoran thought as he brought out his notebook._ Although, I'd wish it were Eriol who got in trouble then he'd be out of my hair for a while at least._ Syaoran heard Eriol sigh and looked over. Eriol wrote something down in his notebook and held it up for him to see. It read in big letters:

**Do you hate me that much?**

Syaoran growled. The stupid idiot was reading his thoughts again. _Well if you didn't keep reading my mind I wouldn't hate you as much,_ Syaoran thought as he glared at Eriol. Eriol smirked then wrote on his notebook again:

**So if I stopped you wouldn't hate me?**

Syaoran glare deepened. _If you start trying NOW maybe, just maybe, I'll not hate you AS much._ Eriol thought this over and wrote in his notebook:

**Ok! But if someone asks me too I will read your thought as a favor to them!**

Syaoran glared then turned to the teacher as she handed out work for them to do. Once he ignored Eriol the class passed by fast. Once over he walked out of the class room last hoping to all hope that Eriol wasn't waiting for him.

...God damn it all. Eriol _was_ waiting for him. Syaoran inwardly groaned. Then sighed out loud. Walking past Eriol in an attempted to ignore him only lead him into following him. Syaoran still trying to ignore him kept walking on as if he wasn't there.

After a moment Eriol said, "Hey can you slow down a bit I can't keep up." Syaoran ignored him.

Another moment later, "Hey? Did you hear me? I said would you mind slowing down?" Syaoran again ignored him.

Few moments later, "Did you lose your hearing or something? Or-oh your ignoring me aren't you? Awww come on I'm not bad to talk to! Right Tomoyo?" Sakura and Tomoyo had walked up to them while Eriol kept talking to Syaoran who is still ignoring him.

"Depends." Eriol blinked then made a face.

"Sooo mean." Sakura and Tomoyo laughed as Syaoran continued to ignore all things said by Eriol. Poor Eriol, he didn't do anything that bad?

Sakura obviously getting an idea brightened and said, "Hey! How bout we all hang out after school today? We can go to the arcade!" Eriol and Tomoyo agreed instantly by Syaoran said nothing. "Well Syaoran? ... Ok then it's a yes."

"Well it'd be good for him." Eriol nodded to what he said acting like an adult. "He needs to spend more time with people." Syaoran glared at him as Tomoyo giggled.

"Sakura did you offer this just so you could play DDR?" Tomoyo asked changed the topic from Syaoran to Sakura.

Sakura blushed in embarrassment and replied, "H-hai." Tomoyo grinned.

"Well I've gotten better so you better be ready." Sakura smiled and nodded. Eriol jumped up and pushed Syaoran a bit making him growl.

"We will play too! Yes we will! Right Syaoran?" He grunted in response, but everyone just ignored it. "Yes! So 2:50 school gates?" Everyone nodded. "Great! Now I see something with my name on it, gotta run!" Eriol darted off down the hall.

Syaoran sighed heavily. "Finally he's gone." Syaoran mumbled under his breath. Tomoyo and Sakura giggled as Syaoran walked away in the other direction Eriol went.

**x x x **

**(I guess this will be from everyone's pov?)**

After school they all meat at the school gate. It was still raining, but almost everyone had an umbrella, so they wouldn't get soaked. As they headed to the arcade they talked about different things. All conversation stopped though when Eriol started to sing, "I love rain, what beautiful rain. Just like a shower, a nice cold shower. Reminds me of a flower, a-" He was cut of when Syaoran hit him on the head making him go into a daze.

After a moment Syaoran asked Sakura and Tomoyo, "Did that knock some sense into him? Or is he still dull brained?" Tomoyo and Sakura looked up from where they were bent over the dazed Eriol.

"That was mean." Sakura replied as Tomoyo helped Eriol to stand who looked suspiciously well again.

Syaoran shrugged. "So? He needed it." Sakura shook her head and turned to Eriol. "You ok? Huh? Why do you look like you just took a nap?" Syaoran mumbled a 'see' and Sakura glared at him.

"Oh! That, um, yeah, well, uh, lets get to the arcade now! Before someone has to go!" He darted down the street and into the arcade. Tomoyo and Sakura traded a look then follow Eriol and Syaoran in.

Sakura and Tomoyo were the first to play DDR together. As Syaoran and Eriol waited they played air hockey. Sakura got to pick to first song and she picked Butterfly.

(A/N: I love that one! Its not that hard, I know, but I like the song)

They went through all three songs with Sakura who won. Tomoyo sighed, "Again, I was beaten by my better." Tomoyo grinned and traded spots with Eriol. Sakura hilariously won against Eriol, who looked to not even try.

When Syaoran went up Sakura had a harder time beating him. In the end it took two hours before they didn't tie and Sakura won. "Well-pant, that took-pant, a long time-pant, to finish... Na?" Sakura said as she leaned against the wall to catch her breath. Syaoran nodded as he tried to catch his breath as well. Sakura looked and round and noted that Eriol and Tomoyo weren't there.

She glared then turn to Syaoran, "Do you know where Tomoyo and Eriol went?" He shook his head.

Sakura sighed, "How nice of um to ditch us." She shook her head and got up. "They probly got bored and went home." Looked to her watch that she kept in her pocket she found out it was 5:38 PM. "HOOOOOOOEE? I gotta get home! I'm dinner tonight! Sayonara, Syaoran!" Sakura darted out and Syaoran watched her leave. Then got up and left headed home.

**x x x**

Soooo how was this chapter? Muaha! I love DDR! But I don't own it, sigh. But I'm nagging my mom a lot with my sisters to get it, so one of us might get it for Christmas! But for now we will just go to the arcade in the movie theatre near by. Heh.

Review please! They're music to my ears! ... Not literally. Yeah. Ok. Review! (Note: I redid this one I had some error needed to be fixed that were missed but my oh-so-not-well editer but nothing really changed so no one missed a thing! Sep bad spelling and grammer!)


End file.
